Kat no, you arnt her
by Kat Dragneel
Summary: '"Ardriel!" For the first time ever, I felt my own name stab into my chest, and I whip my eyes around. There she was. And there she fell.' the Fairy tail guild will come in later in the story. might be a lemon, I don't know
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first chaptered story**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned FairyTail it would get its act together, Do I look like Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Explosions were everywhere, it was like an atomic battle field, none of us able to keep our focus through the foggy smoke. They were dark guild members, they didn't care for lives as much as the next person, and it was obvious they didn't care for ours either. I tried with all my might to keep Kat in sight, but to no avail could I for the life of me follow her fast movements.

"Ardriel!" For the first time ever, I felt my own name stab into my chest, and I whip my eyes around. There she was. And there she fell.

"Kat!" I launched myself at the ogre of a man, the one who hurt her.. My Kat..Mine! I feel the tightness in my chest and I attack the man.

Please get up, Kat...

I couldn't lose her... wait what was I thinking, how could I see her that way... thinking like this... is she... Kat... she's my team mate... my best friend...

Off limits. I finally strike the man down and look around for Kat, I looked at the spot in which she fell and saw nothing. She had moved?! Alive and probably fighting I hoped... I looked around and see the smoke clearing.

We had won, finally.

I see Djonn cleaning his swords and I couldn't stop myself from blurting out the question.

"Djonn, have you seen Kat?"

"I saw her get hurt, then I thought I saw her driving some men away."

"Where?" I demanded, I had to see her safe and well.

"Ardriel you look exhausted, get some rest."

"Not until I see that Kat's alright."

"Ok fine that way."

Djonn pointed behind me "and you don't need to worry she's coming now."

I turn and there she is walking out of the dust, a determined look in her eyes. She's safe, she's alive I thought, relieved, as I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **The first chapter, I'm waiting for my editor to respond,**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **R &R**

 **Bye and Arigato**

 **-Kat Dragneel-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay I had problems short chapter today Please accept my apology**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Fairy Tail  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

OW! my head! It hurts like hell! I open my eyes to see the one girl I was hoping to see "Kat... your ok"

"of course I am Idiot, in fact do you know how worried I've been, 2 day's you've been out of it for 2 days!" Kat said. 2 days? no wonder she had dark circles under her eyes, she probably hasn't slept.

"Kat, you look tired."

"That's all you have to say? No 'Sorry for worrying you' None at all!I thought that you wouldn't wake up!" she falls on my chest, crying. oh how I hate it when she cries, someone this strong and lively should have no reason to cry.

"Please don't cry Kat."

"I have every reason to."

"No you don't," I say firmly, "You have no reason to cry." Kat looks questionably at me, still crying. I reach forward and dry the tears from her cheeks she shouldn't cry, what did Milla tell me to do when a girl is crying? Oh ya! I lean forward and touch my head on her forehead.

"Please don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I?" She whispers more tears coming out of those blue orbs

"Because you don't have any reason to cry." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because her eyes filled with anger as she wrenched her head away.

"NO REASON! YOU ALMOST DIED I HAVE EVERY REASON TO CRY!" She yells in fury

"Not over me you don't." I try to get up but my wounds I got from the battle screamed in agony.

Kat glares at me and walks out stiffly.

"Shit... did I say something wrong?"

* * *

 **Well did he say something wrong *Laughs***

 **Ardriel: Shut up**

 **Me: What in the wha-, Get back in the story and in bed before Kat kills me for you being out of bed**

 **Read and Review please**


	3. Sorry

Sorry for not updating, my communications with my editor is having problems, Sorry if you all thought this was a new chapter" bangs head down on the table "I'm sorry"

Ardriel: wow Katrina

Kat: Ardriel shut up

Me: *Bangs head down again* What are you 2 doing here

Kat: Helping you apologize, which Ardriel obviously hasn't learned how to do

Me: Fantastic... Again really sorry for my communication problems


End file.
